


A Team like that

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Hockey AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bets & Wagers, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Engagement, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Gay Craig Tucker, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: The boys watch  hockey over at the Marshes house, Tweek and Craig bicker over which NHL team is better: The Vancouver Canucks or LA Kings they make a bet and reveal a shocking secret.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Ike Broflovski & Tricia Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Hockey AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Team like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hello since my favorite hockey team just won their 7th game in a row I decided to celebrate with this fic. This fic is losely part of a hockey au I am working on.
> 
> Warnings:  
Cartman being Cartman.  
Aged up Characters :they are 18 and 19 in this and Ike is about 14.  
Tweek is part Canadain.  
M/M  
Creek  
Implied Style  
Ike and Tricia are just mentioned but will be in other stories.  
CLYDE is a huge Creek fanboy.  
Also I should mention I wont know the outcome of the bet till the end of the season.

A Team like That:

The final whistle blows ending the Canucks and Kings game.  
"YES!" Tweek shouts jumping up and down." 4 games in a row, baby!" He does a little dance before falling onto the couch next to Craig. He leans back into the couch, arms stretched above his head,a large grin falling across his face as his gaze falls onto Craig.

" well how about that," his grin grows at the look of annoyance that falls across his boyfriends face. " 3-2!"  
" Fuck off Tweek."

Tweek leans closer to Craig his eyes twinkling in mischief. " Ah nghh, what was it that you said earlier this season?"

Craig pulls his hat down over his eyes so he wouldnt have to see the triumph in Tweeks eyes. " shut up Tweek, it's still early in the season .."

"Its just...." Tweek is looking down at his phone the Cheshire cat grin grows as he finds what he is looking for. He playfully pokes Craig's left arm forcing the other boy to turn to him. He shows him his phone.  
" Vancouver Canucks are in a wild card spot, oh and where are the LA Queens?" 

"KINGS," Craig says rolling his eyes.

" isnt it funny though Craig, " Tweek taps his phone, "that a team" he raises his hands and makes quation marks in the air," LIKE THAT" he pauses for a second enjoying watching the other squirm, " is in a wild card spot and the Kings are..."Tweek starts laughing.

Face red Craig turns away from Tweek, " fuck off," he mutters again. " arent you a trader to your country cheering for fucking Vancouver."

" you're not a real hockey fan unless you cheer for a Canadian team." Tweek says seriously.

Ike nods in agreement "I wouldn't call the Canucks a real team though."

Kyle looks up from the basketball magazine he Is flipping through, " I may not particularly like this .. sport... but isnt Montreal really bad"

" why are you even here," Ike asks Kyle. His arms are folded across his chest as he glares at the Marshes TV.

Stan throws his arm around Kyle's shoulder causing the others face to turn as red as his hair.

Randy takes a drink of his beer his eyes darting back and forth between his son and Kyle. "Tweek and Ike have a point. You have to respect the Canadain teams. "He takes another long swig of beer, "even if they all suck."

" oh, but look at the standings Mr Marsh, the Canucks are actually in the race." He turns his attention from Randy and back to Craig. " unlike the loser team Craig likes."

"Tweek cheering for a Canadian team makes you a trader.". 

Tweek rolls his eyes, " there is nothing wrong with liking a CDN team Craig, Its not my fault that a team like this, " he points to the front of his blue and green Canucks Jersey, "Beat your team 3 times in a row." 

" just when was the last time a Canadian team won the cup? Hmm Tweek." Craig is smirking arms folded across his chest.

"That's cause bettman..." Ike begins.

From his place on the floor Cartman bursts into laughter, " remember when the Bruins wiped the floor with the Canucks."

A pained expression falls across Tweeks face. "We don't talk about that.."

Thrilled by the reaction he has gotten from Tweek Cartman's face lights up.

" I am not sure what the best part was seeing Kesler cry, or when those hippies tore their city apart. " he stuffs a handful of cheesy poofs in his mouth. "Or when Lucic raised the cup over his head."

" Ahhhh The Bruins cheated!" Tweek jumps to his feet glaring in Cartmans direction. 

"Face it spazz, even if your team makes the playoffs they would just choke like normal." 

Craig glares at Cartman, " watch it fat ass".

Kyle looks up at his 'super best friend' " when did the Bruins and Canucks play for the cup?"

" 2011, dude dont you remember? you watched some of the games with me." Stan says with mock hurt in his voice.

Kyle nods, " oh yeah Dude. if it wasn't for watching those games with you I wouldn't know anything about Hockey." He leans forward slightly resting his head against Stans shoulder.

Randy raises a eyebrow as he looks at the two, " is there something you two want to tell me?" He winks at Stan.

Stan ignores Randy. " it was a pretty good series actually."

"The Canucks were leading ahhh the series 3 -1 at one point and then the s..stupid Bruins cheated." Tweek is openly pouting at the memory.

" it was awesome you guys, Kesler was crying like a fucking sissy in the middle of the ice." Cartman is hunched forward laughing like a mad man. "It was the best thing ever." He slaps the floor with a fleshy hand, " and then..." he wipes tears from his eyes," he broke Vancouver's heart by demanding to be traded and would only agree to be traded to a handful of teams," Cartman looks right at Tweek, " wasnt he your favorite player Tweek."

" we don't Ahhh gahh talk about Kesler".Tweek says miserably.

" Hey, if I was him I would want out of that hippie Canadian town too."

"Vancouver's not a Hippie town fat ass," Kyle shouts annoyed.

" it kind of actually is." Cartman responds smugly which causes Stan to roll his eyes.

" Dude, sorry Vancouver broke your 9 year old heart. Twice."

"Thanks Kyle. It was just too much pressure for them. Gahhh" he starts twitching, " e..especially since the refs sucked."

"Hey Tweek, did you cry like your fag idol Kesler." Cartman is laughing again.

"You're not funny fat ass."

"Shut up Jew no one was talking to you."

Both Kyle and Ike glare at Carman.

" I would have been so happy if I got to kiss away your tears," Craig deadpans grabbing Tweek from behind and pulling him down onto his lap.

"Craig" Tweek squeaks face bright red."y..you did.."

"Honey, you sound just like Stripe"

"Awwww tweekers," Clyde leans over and ruffles Tweeks hair. " you're adorable when your embarrassed."

" oh my god, you guys stop it with the fag stuff. I can feel your gayness invading the room already. Cartman starts waving his hands in the air as if he is shooing away gay thoughts.

Craig responds by lifting his right hand and flipping Cartman off.

Kyle turns slightly away from Stan so he is facing Craig, Tweek, and Clyde. "I dont remember to much of that series, why do you think the bruins cheated?"

"it's common knowledge that bettman rigged the officiating in that series. We were ahhhh robbed." Without realizing it Tweeks hands have made their way to his hair. He starts twisting golden stands around his fingers. Craig silently reaches up and pulls Tweeks hands away from his head.

"Typical Canucks fan," Cartman says.

" yeah, yeah," Tweek waves his left hand in air. The light coming from the tv shines on the delicate rainbow hued silver ring on his ring finger.

Clyde moves closer to Craig and Tweek. " you two are so cute when your fighting." His eyes fall to the ring on Tweeks finger. " Is that a promise ring? he grabs onto Tweeks left hand, "but Craig" his gaze falls onto Craig, " why didn't you let me go shopping with you,?"he demands." I thought I was your best friend and we had always planned on buying Bebe and Tweek matching rings." Clyde sits back pouting.

" Ahhhh," a slight twitch, "um.. we.. um..."

"Not that I agree with Tweek or anything but the Kings" Kyle says from his spot next to Stan.. " why not the AVs?

Craig shows them all his middle finger. "Better then cheering for the fucking Canucks." He tugs on the sleeve of Tweek's Jersey as if to emphasis his point. 

" funny cause looking at the standings my team is actually in the playoff race" Tweek says grabbing Craig's hand, " and dont pull on my Jersey."

" whatever," he turns his attention to the boy sitting beside them. "Tweek is at least part Canadain. Even If he cheers for a lame team, What's your excuse?"

"Lame, come on Craig its not like I cheer for the flames."

"Hey,"Clyde cries" Calgary has a cool Jersey." 

Ike turns and stares at Clyde, " you dont choose a hockey team cause of their jersey."

"Bebe said she liked the flames logo best and that red really looks good on her ," a dreamy far away look fills Clyde eyes, " If she was going to wear my jersey it should he something she likes."

Groans from the other actual hockey fans in the room.

Randy opens another bottle of gluten free pabst blue ribbon and takes a large drink ." Clyde's got the right idea." He looks pointedly at Tweek and Craig and then over at Stan and Kyle. "There is nothing hotter then Sharon in a Avs jersey."

"Ewww gross."

Randy shrugs, " dont knock it till you try it, son."

" I am not wearing your hockey jersey dont even try."

"BUT Kyle," 

"Oh my god, you guys you're so gay, get a room."

" I rather be dead then wear a Kings Jersey." Tweek blurts out.

"Oh really now," Craig is smiling.

Tweek nods. " but you can wear my Canucks Jersey if you're getting sick of supporting a team like that," he points to the Kings logo on Craig's jersey.

Craig looks at him, " If your team actually makes the playoffs then I will but if they dont and LA does then you have to wear my team's Jersey for a day."

Tweek detangles himself from Craig and stands up, he leans forward and offers Craig his hand. "Fine ." <\p> What if neither one of your teams make the playoffs?" Ike asks. 

Craig takes Tweeks hand as he stands instantly pulling Tweek towards him. He kisses the top of Tweeks forehead. " Tweek, what happens if the Cansucks dont make it either?"

Tweek ignores the insult against his team. He is staring at Craig deep in thought, he chews on his bottom lip. " ahh God this is too much pressure!"

Craig looks back over at Ike, " I guess the bet wont count unless one of the teams makes it." He shrugs," oh and by the way I better not catch Tricia wearing a Habs Jersey."

Awkward laughter fills the room as Craig and Ike stare at eachother.

"Well kids," Randy says getting up, " I am out of beer," he walks towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I know," Tweek says suddenly. His face lights up, " When your team loses and comes in last. He affectionately touches Craig's face with his left hand. " you have to wear this, " he drops his hand from Craig's face and touches the orca whale Crest of his own Jersey. " to our bachelor party."

" you know all I wanted was to have a quiet evening and watch a hockey game," he playfully pushes Tweek," but you had to go and bring up our engagement," he leans forward and rests his head in the crook of Tweeks neck.

Tweek laughs, " what are you scared that my teams going beat yours Tucker?" 

Clyde is sitting on the couch watching the two with barely concealed excitement. " oh my god!" He stands up and throws himself at the other two." I thought it was just a promise ring," he is now hugging the both of them. Tweek is laughing and Craig is doing his best to push Clyde away from them. 

Oh my god , am I the only non fag in this entire house?" Cartman is staring at the three of them a look of disgust on his face.

"You're just jealous cause no one wants you," Kyle pretty much sings he looks over at Craig and Tweek." Congrats by the way."

Stan just smiles and nods at them while he plays with Kyle's hair. 

"Does Tricia know? Ike asks as he walks over to his girlfriends brother and offers his hand. " congrats."

Craig shakes Ikes hand" No and we would really appreciate it if you dont say anything."

The three friends and Ike start walking towards the front door. Tweek waves over at Stan and the others, "see you tomorrow."


End file.
